The present invention relates to oil pressure cylinders, and particularly to an oil pressure cylinder having a well defined adjusting ring which is prolonged so as to provide a larger torque to assist the work of rotation.
Oil pressure cylinders serve to provide shock-proof ability or resistance to other devices. However, for a long using time, it is often the parts within a oil pressure cylinder are worn out so that the sealing washer can not effectively prevent the drainage of oil. Therefore, an adjusting ring is designed. The adjusting ring is engaged to a control portion of the oil pressure cylinder.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art adjusting ring is illustrated. the adjusting ring is mainly formed by an operation rod 10, a buffer washer 20, an adjusting ring 30. An outer side of the adjusting ring 30 has a spring 31. A lower half of the adjusting ring 30 is connected to an outer tube 40. A lower end of the outer tube 40 is connected to a fixing rod 50.
From the drawing, it is appreciated that the adjusting ring 30 is formed by two shorter portions. A metal spring 31 is tightly buckled to screws 33 on the screw holes 32 at the upper end of the adjusting ring 30.
However, when the oil pressure cylinder is used, it is often that the length of the adjusting ring 30 is insufficient so as to affect the work. Moreover, referring to FIG. 2, an exploded view of a prior art oil pressure cylinder is illustrated. It is shown that the oil pressure cylinder is formed by an operation rod 10, a buffer pad 20, a pressure adjusting ring 30, a spring 31, a steel tube 60, a dust-proof washer 61, a selecting seat 62, a sealing washer 63, a piece washer 64, a spring 65, a support seat 66, and an oil circuit adjusting seat 67. A set of buffer device 70 is installed after the above said components. The buffer device 70 has a nut 71 which is screwed with a threaded portion of the inner tube 80 at a distal end of the operation rod. At this assembly (with reference to the cross sectional view of FIG. 3), when the sealing washer in the steel tube 60 is combined to the selecting seat, the combining surface of the selecting seat 62 is an inclined surface for matching the inclined surface in the selecting seat 62. Thereby, the sealing washer 63 and the selecting seat 621 are contact to one another by the inclined surface for sealing the pressurized oil in the tube. When the operation rod 10 extends and contracts reciprocally under a pressure, oil will drain out from the inclined surfaces. For a longer time, the sealing washer 63 will lose of functions. Thereby, the prior art is necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an oil pressure cylinder comprising an operation rod, a buffer washer, an adjusting ring, a rubber ring, an outer tube and a fixing rod; an interior of the oil pressure comprising a steel tube, a dust-proof washer, a selecting seat, a sealing washer, a washer piece, a spring, a support seat and an oil circuit adjusting seat; and a spring, a support seat and an oil circuit adjusting seat; and a buffer device.
The adjusting ring is prolonged and is formed by two parts which are buckled with one another. An elastic element is used to buckle the adjusting ring. The spring is embedded at a slot at an outer side of the adjusting ring so as to tightly seal the adjusting ring. The sealing washer in the steel tube has a plane shape and has a convex ring. An outer side of the convex ring is enclosed by an elastic wearing compensating spring; a connecting portion of the selecting seat with the adjusting ring is formed as a plane for matching the plane sealing washer.
Moreover, in the present invention, the adjusting ring is formed integrally, the adjusting ring has an opening, the opening has two parallel long sides and two parallel short sides, four corners of the opening are cambered; in interior of the adjusting ring has a plurality of blocks.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.